The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground
by DarkNutDestroyer
Summary: Kaguya had to be a sore loser and send Naruto to a universe filled with monsters and creepy bus drivers. Watch as our hero goes... to a school and meets pretty girls who are monsters? Okay, who exchanged this summary with Twilight's plot? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm DarkNutDestroyer and here's a new fanfiction! Always wanted to do it, but I didn't have a good idea to make it unique. I won't bore you with my incessant rambling so… let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground**

"He _who fights with monsters should look to it that he does not become a monster. Because when you gaze long into an abyss…_ _ **the abyss also gazes at you**_ _._ "

-Friedrich Nietzsche

-X-

Naruto was unsure of what he was doing here. He was currently stuck in a bus with a creepy guy as a driver going to a supposedly "fancy" school that he'd never seen. He had a giant scroll containing all his possessions, his necklace that his God-mother gave him and his trusty old headband attached to his belt.

His current attire was consisting of orange and black concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy-duty boots. However, his most unique possessions were a metal gauntlet that he wore on his right arm and a headband that hid his left eye. Along with them are several silver trinkets and amulets attached on multiple places of his clothes.

He wasn't sure how he came in this realm. When was about to seal Kaguya once and for all with his teammates, she tried to use her teleportation powers to send them all in a parallel dimension where they'd be stuck forever. However, Naruto was the only one touched by it before losing consciousness. He had then woken up in the multiverse.

It… was a queer place. It was a long white corridor and its walls were covered with doors of all shapes and sizes. He had simply opened one of them when he was sucked in it and ended up in this place. All his attempts to return home were fruitless and he had put the plan on hold.

He had explored the world, slowly gaining knowledge and experience and collecting powerful artifacts. He had also learned of the existence of monsters, or Youkai if you preferred. He had been marveled by the numerous species that inhabited this planet. They had hid their existence from humans and lived reclusively in isolated communities.

He had also practiced his fuinjutsu. Mastering it to a level that surpassed her mother and Jiraya. He had used it to create the impossible. He created a Kekkai Genkai. By engraving specific seals in his eye, he could use his eye to perform incredible feats. By infusing chakra in it, he could see attacks coming at him in slow motion, throw small-scale jutsus, create illusions, etc. Its only limitation was your imagination. It could also drag the consciousness of people into his mindscape. However, to avoid attracting attention to his eye, he had hid it with a bandana.

He had learned with amusement that they was also a Kyuubi in this realm. Regrettably, the Kurama sealed inside of him had stayed in the Elemental Nations. The Tailed Beasts were the pillars on which his old dimension resided on. Without a Tailed Beast, the Shinobi world would've collapsed on itself very quickly. Luckily, Kurama had given him a significant portion of his chakra before he left, saying that it was a gift for their friendship and that anyway, he could regenerate it with time.

He had finally settled down in Japan because of its similarities with his old world. He had bought an apartment with the money he acquired by publishing the books of his God-father and settled down. However, his peaceful life quickly ended when he got attacked by a gang of lizard man. They weren't really a threat to him. A rasengan to their faces quickly knocked them down. The real problem was that he attracted the attention of the Headmaster of the school where he was currently heading. He had convinced him to come to his school by saying that lizard man really extremely stubborn and would eventually come back to him for revenge. One day, his fights would attract attention and make him blow his cover. The Headmaster promised him that his school was protected by a powerful barrier and that he would safe in it. In exchange, Naruto was to protect the school from interior threats. Naruto accepted the offer, considering it to be the best alternative.

He looked at the gauntlet on his arm. It was a master piece. Each piece was beautifully crafted and aligned each other perfectly. He wasn't bothered by it and sometimes, he forgets that it's even there. It's most peculiar trait was the fist-sized gem incrusted in it. It was a magnificent amber jewel that shined of a soft light. It also pulsated like it was breathing. He had initially found it in an ancient temple in Germany. The reason why he stole it was because it had an interesting power of sealing immaterial beings.

Since the deity it originally sealed was long since dead, he now used it for another purpose, namely sealing Black Zetsu.

Yep. The will of Kaguya had been dragged with him. When he came here, the black goo spent his days crying in his corner of the loss of his mother. Naruto had left him alone with his mourning but after enduring his incessant cries for three weeks, he finally snapped. He had been dangerously close to simply kill him but he didn't want to separate himself from his only link to the Elemental Nations. So he trapped him a glass bottle. However, it still shook around and screamed. After finding the gauntlet, he trapped Zetsu inside instead. He was now much more silent now since it constantly drained him of his power.

Naruto then tapped the gem. "You still here, big guy?"

A black mist then gathered inside the gem and a small orb with a mouth appeared. It grinned at him and flipped him off. Naruto then grabbed the gauntlet and shook it around.

"Take that! Hahahaha! Who's the boss now, you little shit!"

The driver looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and went back to driving. He had wanted to warn him of Youkai Academy but after his display, he was actually concerned of the students' sanity.

-X-

Naruto was jolted awake as the bus stopped. Opening his eyes, he groggily stood up and, seeing that they had arrived to the school, attached his scroll to his back and walked out the bus.

"Goodbye, bus driver-san. You should get sunglasses; you'd look much cooler." Naruto said before stepping out of the vehicle.

The mysterious man chuckled. "A dimension traveler, huh? You really are interesting, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto was now walking down a dirt road towards the school. It was a pretty depressing sight. Dead trees, tombstones, skulls…and a sea of blood? Seriously?

However, the trees were still alive underneath. Naruto looked around for anyone before activating Sage Mode. His irises became horizontal slits and orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes. He then used his power to sense his surroundings. He saw that Youkai Academy was in fact inside a parallel dimension surrounded by a powerful barrier. He sensed several powerful monsters. One of them was currently heading… right at him?

"Coming through!"

Snapping his eyes open and ending the sage mode, he jumped to the side as a pink haired girl riding a bicycle appeared from between the trees. Seeing that she was heading a tree, he extended an arm, caught her by the collar and pulled her from the vehicle. The bicycle then crashed onto the tree and dropped on the soil.

He winced as his arm was scratched from a sharp metal part of the bicycle and some blood trickled from the wound.

"Are you alright?" Naruto observed the girl. She was a total hottie. She had long smooth pink hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was creamy and pale, which enhanced her natural beauty. She was wearing the school's uniform and a collar on her neck on which a Rosario was attached. The strong presence he sensed seemed to be coming from the scarlet gem incrusted in it.

"I'm fine! Thank you!" Moka bowed to him repeatedly as Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. Naruto then saw her eyes cloud from desire and her mouth come dangerously close to his face. "Is she going to kiss me?" he thought.

Sweat started to roll on his brow. He closed his eyes from anticipation…and felt her bit him in the neck. Snapping his eyes open, he saw that the cute girl was currently drinking his blood. However, it didn't really bother him. The chakra that Kyuubi left him still gave him access to extremely quick regeneration. So, as the young girl was greedily drinking his blood, he could still regenerate it at the same rate.

Finally, after a few minutes, the girl stopped and wiped her mouth. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed heavily and hid her face in her hands.

' _Cute_ ', he thought.

"Well, looks like you're a vampire? Guess I really shouldn't be surprised." he said while snapping his neck back in place. She really had a strong grip!

"You-You're not afraid of me?" Moka frightfully said. She had never had a friend and she hoped this peculiar person wouldn't reject her.

"Of course not! You seem like a nice girl and that's all that matters to me!" he said. Hell! One time, he befriended a red-headed psychopath that tried to kill him numerous time!. A vampire was nothing in comparison!

"Would you be my friend?" Moka hopefully asked. She never had a friend. All the students in her previous school rejected her for her difference, which caused her to hate humans.

"I don't see why not! Okay! Starting today, you are one of my precious people! Let's start presentations! My name is Naruto Uzumaki but just call me Naruto!"

"Well, my name is Moka Akashiya. If I have to call you Naruto, call me Moka!" Moka presented herself. She was extremely happy to have a friend so early!

Naruto then grinned before hefting Moka's bike on his shoulder. "Okay! Let's go to school!"

"You don't have to do it!" Moka pleaded.

"Nonsense! What man would I be if I left a girl dirty her hands instead of doing it myself!" Naruto had actually gained manners after several beatings from Sakura. He couldn't say that she wasn't right. The way he ate ramen really was horrifying.

"O-Okay!" Moka blushed before asking him: "Wait, why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

Naruto visibly tensed and slowly looked at her. The atmosphere then became much tenser. Shadows covered the blonde and his eyes shinned of a murderous light. " **WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT ABOMINATION**."

The oppressive atmosphere was then lifted and Naruto's face returned to its usual jovial one. He then went to walk towards the school. Moka quickly ran after him, already doubting the sanity of her newfound friend.

-X-

After a brief walk, they arrived at the outskirts of the school. The school was ugly to say the least. Instead of being a modern construction fit for the education of its students. It instead looked like a Victorian manor that just screamed OLD!

After giving her back her slightly damaged bike back, they separated before going inside but they promised themselves to meet again. Naruto quickly found out that he stood out from the crowd because of his clothes and attracted much attention.

He then unsealed from his scroll Hades' helmet. Funny story, one time he managed to find himself in Hell and met the infamous Death God Hades. He had convinced him to play a game of poker in exchange of letting him go. After losing the game, Hades had challenged him to another one. Naruto, thanks to his devil luck, won again and acquired his adversary's helmet. Infuriated, the God had banished him from Hell. Hades didn't actually care for the helmet but his pride would be forever broken.

Naruto put it on to turn invisible. He could've also use the Cape of Invisibility but he had promised Harry that he wouldn't stain it.

Naruto then used his new found invisibility to walk towards the Headmaster's office. When he arrived in front of the doors, he kicked them open and took out his helmet before sealing it away.

"Well, it seems that you appreciated the uniform I sent you!" he said, chuckling.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious! It was so ugly I burned it the moment I saw it. I think you could make three different "Yo Mama" jokes about how ugly it was. Now let's cut the crap and talk business." Naruto said while taking a serious tone which made the atmosphere in the room tenser. "You said that there were 'interior threats', what do you mean?"

The Priest sighed before telling the blonde about the school's problems. Apparently, monsters didn't have anything to do whatsoever except trying to kill humans or creating an evil plan to destroy the individual/school/world. Like, come on! Don't they have anything else to do?

*sigh* The burden of being a bad ass mother fucker truly was heavy. Oh well, at least he could kick ass and be sexy as hell while doing so.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. While I do that, you'll predictably be sitting in this office speaking to yourself at key-point of the plot so that the readers wouldn't forget about you." Naruto said while standing up from his seat. "Ah! Almost forgot! Here's a gift."

He then threw at him an orange book. "It's the Limited Edition Platinum Icha Icha Monster Girl along with colored illustrated images and an eroge version. Have fun."

Naruto then closed the door behind him, already hearing the Headmaster taking out a box of tissues.

-X-

Naruto was now walking around the school, trying to find his classroom. He was surprised by how modern the interior looked, contrasting deeply with the exterior.

He was holding in his hand a map and was trying to find his way. The corridors were empty since he missed the Opening Ceremony and all the students have gone to their classes. He then heard someone running behind him. When he turned back, he saw Moka running towards him. "Hi Moka! Are you lost too?"

Moka blushed from embarrassment. "Y-Yes. What class are you going to?" She asked.

"Let me see… My class is 163." he said, remembering the number he was given by the Headmaster.

"Great! We have the same class!" She was very happy that they'll be in the same class as she was nervous for being alone. However, with Naruto with her, all her fears evaporated.

After that, they searched together for the class and finally found it. They knocked on the door and heard the teacher say "You may enter."

When they came in class, a chorus of exclamations came from the assembly of students.

"She's so hot!"

"Her hair is so pretty!"

"Screw the hair! Look at that ass!" Naruto memorized the guy's face, creating mentally a note to prank him later.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by other cat calls. However, those weren't directed towards Moka, but to him!

"He's so handsome!"

"Those whiskers are so cute!"

"He's so tall and muscular! I wouldn't mind waking with him sleeping next to me!"

Naruto blushed. Not being used to girls being actually interested in him. He then quickly bowed to the teacher and excused himself with Moka for their tardiness.

"Well, you can go sit there." The teacher said while pointing at two vacant adjacent seats. They went there and made themselves comfortable. The other students' attention was then attracted to the teacher when she loudly exclaimed "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekotome. I think you already know this… but this is a school built for the sake of MONSTERS to attend!"

The teacher then started explaining about the coexistence between humans and monsters. Naruto was very interested. He respected those who installed this system but disapproved how it came to. Separating the two races will only stop the problem temporarily. Being forced to go into hiding will humiliate the Youkai people and it was certain that some pricks will try to kill all of the humans.

Naruto was still uncertain of what to do. He was in no way interested to fight overpowered monsters to save the world. He was already busy with his "Going Home" business. However… he couldn't simply abandon this world like that.

The blonde was then drawn from his musings when he heard a student speak up.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to simply eat up those puny humans." he said. "And in the case of beautiful girls, better to _molest_ them."

Ah, the asshole. Also known as the prick. He had learned his lesson back at the academy. It was like a universal rule: there's always a douchebag in a class with the main character in it.

This particularly one pissed him off to no end. It was that kind of behavior that contributes to the hate between humans and monsters. He reminded him in some way of Sasuke. The both of them though that their heritage gave them credit and made them superior to others. Even his opinion was shit. Monsters are naturally stronger than humans. However, humans were extremely resourceful and numerous. If monsters revealed themselves to the world, they'd be massacred by the human forces.

"Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine monsters here!" The teacher said. "If one were to be revealed as a human, he'd be forced to bring DEATH on them or something."

" _Tch. Even if I screamed on the roof to everyone that I was a human, I severally doubt they'd be able to merely scratch me_." Naruto thought.

Finally, the bell rang and it was the end of the period. Since it was their first day in the school, students had the day off to explore the school and its surroundings. Moka dragged Naruto outside, earning themselves glares from jealous students, and went to explore the school.

However, they were interrupted in their search by a blonde student. It was the same asshole with the carnivorous attitude towards humans. He was wearing a smug look and looked at Moka with lust and Naruto with disdain. "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"

Naruto already wanted to go Itachi on him.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady such as you associating with a guy like this?"

Saizou then went to grab Naruto by the collar. However, it wasn't the blonde that he lifted up in the air but… a puppet?

It was a simple puppet made of patchwork and buttons as eyes but something made it particularly creepy. It was holding in his hands a small knife and its mouth was stretched into a toothy smile.

The puppet then JUMPED on his face and started to stab his face repeatedly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

Naruto then used the distraction created by his puppet to escape with Moka. Just before they roundedthe corner, he didn't forget to flip Saizou off and throw a kunai at his nuts because fuck that guy!

While they were running, Moka blushed from the contact of their hands.

Then finally stopped their running at an empty classroom. "Moka, are you allright?"

"I'm fine! Thank you Naruto for standing up for me!" Moka said. "It was the first time someone protected me."

"It was nothing. I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? You're my friend, Moka, and I'll always be with you!"

Moka smiled, feeling touched by Naruto's thoughtfulness. "Thank you for your kind words! Now let's forget about all this and go have fun visiting the Academy!"

Naruto shook his head, never stopping smiling and ran to catch up the bubbly pink haired girl.

The next few hours were the happiest of Naruto's life. Spending time with Moka had made him completely forget all about his problems. They had explored the school, found out some secret passages, played some pranks and generally had a good time. However, all good things had to end and the sun had already started to set. Naruto hadn't seen the time pass by and they had to go back to the dorm.

The school dorm was creepy. Like the school, it had a scary atmosphere and Naruto greatly suspected that someone died in there and its ghost was haunting it. Naruto shuddered. He still had his fear of ghosts. He made a note to visit the graveyard with his clones and salt and burn all the bones.

Turning towards Moka, he expected her to be as creeped out as him but face faulted when he realized she was admiring it and praising it of its "dignity" and "character".

"How can you call this architectural monstrosity as beautiful?"He grumbled in the dirt.

"You don't like it, Naruto? Even though you're a monster?" Naruto started to sweat. "Speaking of which, what monster are you?"

"Um… Well I'm uh…" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh! I forgot! Revealing our true forms is against school rules, isn't it? Sorry for having asked that question!" Moka said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Uhhh…" Naruto said, trying to find a distraction. "Oh, speaking of which, I can't really see you as anything except a normal human Moka. Are you really a vampire?"

"Well, you see…" she said. "Now I look pretty normal but when I remove my rosary, I become an evil and scary vampire."

Moka then started to explain the sealing power of rosaries. Naruto was very curious since it greatly remembered him of his seal. "You see, vampires are very powerful and considered superior even amongst monsters. I actually went to a human school up through middle school and my power made them fear me because of their basic instincts. I thought that by sealing my power, people would finally accept me but I was proven wrong when they started spreading rumors about me. I've been so lonely and when you accepted me as your friend so easily, it made me extremely happy. I'm also happy that you're a monster since I hate humans for what they did to me."

THAT made Naruto flinch. Moka had suffered the same hardships of life that he did. Being rejected by your peers for your difference was a terrible fate and it had affected his childhood greatly. He knew that the only cure for loneliness was love to fill the gap in the person's heart. Naruto vowed himself to always remain with Moka.

Moka's comment about her hate of humans was bothersome but since he DID have some demon power flowing through his veins, he couldn't really call himself a human anymore.

"Oh, but even if my power is sealed, I still crave for blood it's…" She then jumped on him. "…my weakness."

She then went to drink his blood… again.

-X-

Naruto sighed before dropping his bag and scroll on his bed. Moka was quite a girl. Well, at least she didn't hit him all the time like Sakura. He chuckled, thinking of his old teammate. He then went to the kitchen to eat something. And by something, I mean ramen. At least he stopped eating it everyday and actually ate decent meals.

After finishing his meal, he removed his gauntlet, putting it on a table. The problem with it was that if it didn't have a contact with a human body, it'd simply let the power of the trapped entity into the air without limitation, slowly weakening it until it died. It was meant as a measure to prevent the entity from killing the possessor. That was how the previous deity trapped inside died. It killed the priest that wore the gauntlet, dooming it to die since the gauntlet wouldn't accept anybody else to wear it.

At least he could remove it each night.

He then heard a knock on the door. He curiously headed towards it and opened it. He looked around, seeing no one. He felt a tap on his leg and looked below. It was the puppet that he had sent to assault Saizou. It was waving at him, his body was covered in blood but it still smiled at him.

Grinning, Naruto picked him up and brought it to his apartment, closing the door behind him. The puppet ran to the scroll and waved goodbye at him before sealing itself in it. The puppet was in fact a gift given to him by a blonde immortal vampire he had met in a campus somewhere in Japan. In return, he had removed the barrier imprisoning her.

He was sleepy but still had to do something. He removed his bandana and revealed his eye. From the eye then came out hundreds of seals that covered the entirety of the room's wall. The seals shinned brightly of a blue light before fading and disappearing.

Smiling, Naruto then went to his bed and fell asleep.

 **Chapter end!**

 **Phew! Finally finished! I've always wanted to do this crossover but never got the motivation to do it. As you see, Kurama is gone and got replaced by Black Zetsu. I had always liked that character and though that there wasn't enough crossovers with him in it! Yes, Zetsu will help Naruto in future chapters since the both of them have the same goal: returning to the Elemental Nations. Naruto has lost his ability of using Kurama's power but still kept his other abilities. He had also collected quite a few artifacts while travelling the world. There will be minor crossovers later on. Also, Naruto had also created a bloodline by using seals. It is still incomplete and unstable though, which is why Naruto keeps it hidden with a bandana. Now, we'll see each other next time! Bye!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm DarkNutDestroyer and here's a new chapter! I'm amazed by he amount of support this story received and I'll try to make reading this as enjoyable as possible! I won't bore you with my incessant rambling so… let the story begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground**

" _We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be 'justice'. But when we call our revenge 'justice', it only breeds more revenge… forging the first link in the chains of hatred_."

-Nagato Uzumaki-

-X-

Naruto watched the sun rise from the sea of blood, his blonde hair waving in the cool morning breeze. He absently fumbled with a kunai and his left pupil's seals were swirling lazily. His absent eyes glazed over the picture he held in his hand. It showed a blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, an ebony haired boy, a pink haired girl looking shyly at the latter and an adult standing behind them and eye smiling at the camera. He lightly chuckled and put away the picture. He had sensed the presence of someone behind him a few minutes ago and decided to confront him. He stood up, putting his bandana back on and hiding his eye from the world.

"So…" started Naruto, breaking the silence. "Why is such a cute girl doing in such a strange place?"

The person was a cute purple haired girl sucking on a lollipop. She had deep azure eyes that were filled with loneliness and pain. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She also wore long dark and light purple striped stockings with white shoes and had a belt tied to her left leg. Her face didn't show any emotion though he could see the turmoil of emotions that were happening behind those blue orbs. She was beautiful. Her gentle features and calm aura gave her a peaceful vibe which was accentuated by her pale and creamy skin.

"You… are different." droned the purple haired girl. "You reek of blood and your eyes show pain and loneliness yet you continue to wear that mask of false happiness. How can you bear that pain?"

"Well, back from where I come from, I met a really inspiring man that strived for peace. Unfortunately, his way of doing so went against mine and we ended up fighting for our ideals. At the end, I won but found out that we were related and ended up killing one of my relatives. However, I learned from him the importance of pain. Instead of rejecting it, I accepted it and made it a part of myself."

Mizore's gaze softened… "It also helped that I lost some of my sanity." he said while scratching the back of his head. Mizore then promptly face planted. "You are an idiot." she said with her face still glued to the ground.

"Well, you're awfully perceptive young lady. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask yours?" asked Naruto while bowing to her in a gentlemanly manner.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." she said while standing up. "You are strange one, Uzumaki. You still remain a mystery to me. And I plan on discovering your secret…"

The girl then disappeared between the trees. "Hum… what an interesting person. She was also super cute. It's a shame she didn't wear some orange." Naruto thought.

He looked around before disappearing in a swirl of wind, leaves fluttering to the ground.

-X-

Naruto was now walking towards the school. He had changed his attire and now wore a customized version of the uniform. He still wore his gauntlet, headband and bandana. Several silver trinkets hanged from several parts of his clothes. He wore a black jacket over his olive green uniform. Underneath the clothes was a thick armor of Kevlar additioned with chainmail. In a school filled with bloodthirsty monsters, you were never sure. He had strapped a kunai pouch around his leg and a few ones at the back of his black belt. He was holding his school bag over his shoulder while on the other was the puppet. It was swinging its legs around and chanting the Flintstones' song.

He was whistling the jaunty tune with it while watching bats fly around him. Students were walking around him, chatting animatedly amongst each other. It looked like some of them were whispering about him. It didn't help that Ningyo-the puppet's name-was now trying to stab the bats with his knife while cackling uncontrollably.

It was at that moment that Saizou appeared and grabbed his collar. His face was covered with bruises and bandages. He was visibly limping; it seemed like his kunai had hit its target without skewering it.

Pity. He had expected it to have completely and permanently removed his masculinity. Unfortunately, it appeared that it wasn't the case and he managed to recover. At least Ningyo made a good job of disfiguring him.

He'll have to make sure he didn't miss this time. The process he was imagining in his head would've even made Orochimaru cringe. A rusty kunai appeared from his sleeve and he went to attack the unsuspecting fool.

However, the moment he was about to deliver his judgment on this poor soul, a metallic basin fell from the sky and hit Saizou's head violently. Stunned, the monster released his grip on his collar. Naruto took the opportunity to kick the young Monstrel's crotch.

When he dropped to his knees and held his precious jewels, Naruto simply threw Ningyo at him. The puppet gleefully jumped on his face and started-yet again-to stab Saizou in the face. Saizou, blinded by the small patchwork made body on his face, ran around screaming before hitting a tree and falling on the ground unconscious. Ningyo then jumped from the unmoving body before running back to its master. Naruto picked him up and put it back on his shoulder. He also kicked him in the side a few times for good measure. Okay, a LOT of times.

Naruto then turned towards his helper. The person was actually a small girl. She had short black hair and purple eyes. Like him, she wore a different kind of uniform. She wore a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wore the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wore, bright pale yellow over the knee socks and brown shoes. She was also holding a strange contraption in her hand. It looked like... a wand?

"So who might you be, young girl?" he asked.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she bluntly asked. She was staring at him intensely with fierce eyes.

"Uh, yes?" he said hesitantly.

"MY HERO!" she screamed before jumping on him, glomping on his waist.

"WHAT?"

-X-

After a little explaining, it was actually revealed that Yukari was in fact a massive fan of Naruto's books. Yukari-which was the girl's name-was an incredibly perverted girl that had read all the collection. Actually, the first ten books of the series were written by Ero-sennin. The twenty other ones were made by him.

What? It wasn't like he'd never got laid during his travels. What did you expect? He wasn't a saint or a poor loser that'd never felt the touch of a woman?

Naruto was meanwhile surprised. While it was true his books were sold very easily. People didn't approve it publicly. He was touched by her gesture and his vision of her improved drastically.

"Naruto-sama, could you autograph my book?" The girl asked with hopeful eyes.

Flattered, he looked at the book she was holding before unsealing a pen. This book was actually the first one he wrote. He wrote on it his name accompanied with a drawing of a chibi version of him making a peace sign. Giving it back to her, his eyes softened at the sight of her gushing over it. He then unsealed a book before giving it at her.

"Here's my next book. It still hasn't been published yet so the volume you're holding is the first one of the world." Eyes widening of surprise, the girl stared at him while holding the book before bowing at him repeatedly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." She spoke so quickly that he barely understood what she said. The young witch then took off while waving at him. Naruto waved back, smiling at the sight of the young girl. It felt nice to know that someone appreciated his work.

The Headmaster didn't count. That guy was just gross.

He looked at the clock before gasping alarmingly. He was late! He took out a small scroll from a pouch in his back and unsealed what was inside…

-X-

Moka was nervous. When she came to class, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Even after the bell rang, he still hasn't arrived yet. She was nervous about the well-being of her new friend. She bit her lower lip, looking constantly at the door, hoping that it would open, revealing the grinning blonde, smiling toothily with his handsome smile. He'd then blush of embarrassment of his lateness as the teacher would reprimand him. No one came through it. She supressed a sigh. Class was sooooooooo boring without him!

However, if she'd looked out of the window, she'd see a dark point quickly approaching the school. The glass exploded as a figure standing on a **cloud** crashed through it. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the blonde wearing a face splitting grin sitting cross legged on a yellow cloud. Steeping from it, he smiled at the cloud before petting it and shooing it away. The cloud snuggled in his chest, did a few loops around the class before flying from the broken window. He then turned towards the class, noticed the destruction he caused and awkwardly scratched the back of his head and chuckled of embarrassment.

It didn't helped that Ninyo was throwing pieces of broken glass at the students with a crazed grin.

"Sorry for the window. Don't worry. I'll pay for it." he said, hoping that the teacher would let it slip.

Ririko Kagome would have none of that.

"What in the heavens was THAT!" She screamed while pointing at the window.

"That? Oh, it's just Kinto'un. A perverted turtle sage gave it to me as a reward for resurrecting the Phoenix."

"Do you honestly think we'd believe that?" asked the teacher, voicing exactly what was thinking all the gathered students.

"Well, I guess it's true that it doesn't seem believable if you voice it that way." he said with an embarrassed face.

"You know what? I'm already tired of talking about this. Just go back to your seat so we can continue our lesson."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto then went to sit to his seat next to Moka. The pinkette was blushing, trying and failing to hold back her laughter. Naruto looked at her amusedly before silently snickering with her.

God she liked that girl.

-X-

The bell rang loudly, signifying the start of noon break. Naruto and Moka went to eat together. They decided to sit under a tree. Moka had made a bento and Naruto simply unsealed a steamy hot cup of ramen. While they enjoyed their food, they exchanged a few words as his puppet giggled a bit.

Moka looked at it curiously before asking him about that strange cloud. Naruto explained that Kinto'un was a cloud he acquired by helping a perverted old man that could talk to turtles resurrect the Phoenix who died from food poisoning by going to Hell to retrieve him. It was the initial reason why he went to Hell in the first place in which he acquired Hades' helmet. Ironically, the Phoenix wanted to thank him by granting him immortality. Orochimaru had searched for it for numerous years and failed. Naruto could've got easily but he refused, already knowing the burden caused by it. So, Muten Roshi instead gave him the cloud.

Moka sweat dropped from the ridiculousness of the story. It was so hard to believe that even she doubted it. She quickly shook her head to clear her doubts before finally believing Naruto. Something in his eyes radiated honesty and she just knew that she could trust him.

After that, they simply chatted animatedly. Naruto then learned about Moka's life. She had three siblings: Kokoa, Akua and Kalhua. She loved them very much. She also told him about her life back in the castle, her life in the human world, her likes, her dislikes, etc. Naruto told her about his life back in the village, about his friends and adventures without revealing that he wasn't from this world. Moka looked sad when she learned of the death of his parents but he quickly comforted her.

After that conversation, they went back to class. Apparently, the window had already been repaired. Those who sit next to it released a relieved sigh. Naruto, realizing it was another English class, quickly went to sleep.

-X-

Classes have ended and the students went back to their dorms. Since school year has just started, Naruto didn't have any homework. He was happily walking down the road with Moka. Ningyo had retreated back to its scroll to recharge his magic batteries. They were happily chatting when suddenly Saizou came from the woods. However, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a red headed girl holding a staff over her shoulders. Naruto recognized her as part of the Public Safety Committee because of her uniform.

"Uzumaki, you better prepare your grave because it's your funeral!" he loudly boasted.

"Dude, that's some seriously bad trash talk. You sound like a wannabe punk insulting someone in Team Fortress 2." Naruto deadpanned.

"Uh, okay! Huh… Your mom is so smelly that I had sex with her last night." he said with a triumphant voice.

"First, that doesn't make any sense. Second, my mom would probably kill herself instead of sleeping with you and finally, my mom is actually dead."

Saizou flinched.

"Ugh, I…um… You know what? Screw that! You beat me the last time but today, I brought the big guns. This lady here is Deshiko Deshi, one of the strongest members of the Public Safety Commission, and she'll kick your a…"

He was suddenly cut short when the red head hit the boy with her bo staff, making fly him beyond the trees. They then heard a crash sound followed by a swarm of bats flying up into the sky.

"Ugh. He really sickens me. I only followed him to confront you. Allow me to present myself. My name is Deshiko Deshi and I challenge you to a duel!" She said while pointing her weapon at Naruto.

"Uh… I'm flattered but I refuse." Naruto really didn't want to fight right now. He had recently bought Witcher 3 and he really wanted to play it. Also, he was really lazy and didn't want to explain his crazy abilities to Moka. He was supposed to be undercover after all!

"I won't take no as an answer!" The read head furiously said. She then jumped into the air, pulling from her uniform a paper tag that she put onto her forehead. Her figure then shinned brightly before her usual uniform transformed into a traditional Chinese outfit.

"Fuck! She's a Jiang Shi!" Naruto had battled some of those back in China. There were a bitch to defeat since they have monstrous strength. However, they had very stiff limbs, greatly reducing their movement speed.

Naruto grabbed Moka by the waist in bridal style and jumped from where they were standing as Deshiko destroyed it with her fist. Dropping her behind a tombstone and telling her to hide, Naruto unsealed a gigantic shuriken that he threw towards his opponent.

The zombie simply brought her fist back before completely destroying it.

Naruto froze, watching what she did. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. He ran towards the destroyed shuriken, pushing the zombie out of the way. He then kneeled over it

"Noooooooooooooooooo! Do you know how fucking expensive it is? I had to work my ass off to buy it and you just destroyed it!" he cried while crying over the remains of the weapon.

Everyone sweat dropped before Deshiko shook her head and went to hit him from behind. However, when she was about to hit him, he blurred into static and disappeared.

" _An after image?_ " she thought before being kicked from behind. She turned around and ran towards him.

Naruto took out from his pouch a few kunais and from another, some ninja wire. Dodging her strikes, he distracted her by throwing at her the knives and attached her to the trees with the wire, effectively immobilizing her. He then used his gauntlet to hit her shoulder, effectively dislocating it.

From what he learned from his fights, zombies had immense physical power. They were able to cripple someone permanently with just a hit. However, since they were dead, they were physically frail, making them vulnerable to any kind of physical attacks.

Her arm was now useless but she used the other to punch him. Dodging it, he quickly threw a smoke bomb at her before jumping onto a branch. He rested a second as he hid from the rampaging red head. He closed his eyes and thought. He could use sage mode to match her physical power but Moka would notice it. His eye was also removed from his list for the same reason. That left him a few options like…

However, he was cut in his musings when the zombie destroyed the tree he was hiding on. It seemed like the girl had put her shoulder back in place. He forgot that zombies didn't feel any pain. Dropping to the ground, he rolled before standing up. Blinded by the dust, he was then kicked in the back by his assailant. He was sent flying through five tombstones before finally hitting a wall. Extracting himself from the ruins, he looked behind him as Deshiko was quickly coming his way. Seeing the danger, he reached to his back to retrieve one of his weapons…

However, he was surprised when Moka suddenly appeared between them, facing the zombie to protect him. Realizing the danger she was in, he dashed and grabbed her, unconsciously grabbing her rosary and pushing her inside. He quickly dispelled the clone he hid in the forest which was gathering nature chakra for him. He felt the powerful energy flood his body as his pupils turned into horizontal slits and orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes. Snapping them open, he closed his fist before punching hers. The two attacks collided and the after shock created a massive crater around them. Deshiko widened her eyes. " _Impossible!_ " she thought. " _How could he match my power?_ "

But it wasn't finished yet as another powerful presence appeared. Snapping both their heads towards the source, they saw a crimson pillar of pure power shoot to the sky as a swarm of bats surrounded a figure. When they scattered, they revealed a white haired goddess. She had an alluring figure with smooth curves. Her creamy and pale skin enhanced her now crimson eyes. Her body showed elegance and sensuality.

Every part of her screamed of power as pure waves of youki rolled from her in waves. He then realized what happened. The rosary usually attached to her collar was absent and feeling something in his hand, he opened it and saw the silver trinket in his palm.

He then remembered what she said.

" _Well, you see… Now I look pretty normal but when I remove my rosary, I become an evil and scaaaaaary vampire."_

OH. MY. GOD. The realization hit his head like a bag of bricks.

"Moka?"

The newly released vampire looked at the blonde. "Tch. So weak and pathetic. Uzumaki, I thought you were stronger but it appears I was wrong if you have difficulty defeating such a weak creature.

Naruto's eye twitched. Yep. He already preferred the other Moka.

"Now be a good boy and go sit somewhere while the grownups take care of the problem." she told him in a tone filled with arrogance.

Naruto didn't really care of her insults. He had received plenty back at his village. However, her superior tone really annoyed him. She kind of reminded him of a pink haired banshee.

The zombie, tired of being ignored, grabbed a tree with her hands and threw it at the vampire. Moka simply jumped above it gracefully before twirled in midway and drop kicking the zombie. The red head barely avoided it and her eyes widened as sweat gathered at her brow when she saw the ground cave and a giant crater appeared under her attack. Realizing her inferiority, she ran away, trying desperately to escape the rampaging vampire.

However, the silver haired beauty wasn't going to let her prey escape. She jumped with incredible force towards her before slamming her foot on her back; the young girl spit out blood and fell unconscious from the toll her body has been through. Moka relinquished in her victory and was about to finish her off with one devastating kick when she was stopped.

She realized that the young blonde that she treated as a weakling was easily blocking her foot with his hand, his face wearing a bored look.

Moka froze. Not even Akua could block one of her kicks so easily!

She tried to force more power in her leg but the blonde simply didn't bulge. He was blocking her attack and she was detecting an unknown power flowing inside of was curious of his pupils and the color around his eyes. Tribe marks?

"What do you think you are doing, Uzumaki?" she asked the strange boy.

"You know, it's not nice to hit pretty girls." he said. "Also, you are overreacting WAY too much! Seriously, she would've died if I let you hit her!"

"Why's her safety so important for you anyway? I do remember her trying to hurt both of us!" She was fuming inside. How DARE he? Did he even know who she was?

"Do you not care about your friends? I am fairly disappointed in y..." However, her words died in her throat as an incredible amount of bloodlust filled the atmosphere. Choking, she realized that the bloodlust came from the boy before her. She felt fear grip her and… excitement?

"You..." he said with his hair down. Outer Moka gulped. "...are wrong. All my life I've been alone. I had friends but they didn't know anything of my pain. We didn't and couldn't live in the same world. You, however, are different. You know my pain and when we became friends, it was the happiest moment of my life. You... are precious to me Moka. And I will never let anyone touch you."The heavy pressure disappeared. Her stance relaxed lightly as she looked at him with a curious look. Her opinion of him already changing.

Moka pondered on what he said before sighing. "Sigh… You are a troublesome man, Uzumaki. Fine, I concede. The fate of this girl is yours to decide; I'll take my leave. However, before I do that…" She then appeared before him and bit his neck. Naruto winced as the vampire drank his blood. After a few minutes of heavy drinking, the silver haired girl finally stopped before licking sensually the remaining blood around the wound.

"Your blood is delicious… I can see why my other self likes you. May we meet again…"

She smirked at him before taking the rosary from his hand and reattaching it back to her collar.

The vampire reverted back to her usual self. She closed her eyes and collapsed. Naruto hurried off to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked around and dead panned.

"Well shit. Now I have TWO unconscious girls to carry! This is way too troublesome!" he said before picking both of them over his shoulders and starting his long way home.

* * *

 **Chapter end!**

 **Finished! I'm pretty surprised how quick I finished this chapter and how much support this story has received. It is by far my most popular one. I will update it soon so don't worry! He had lost Kurama's chakra so no Nine-Tails Chakra Mode or demon cloak. However, his usual chakra reserves have increased tremendously by Kurama and he still had access to his usual abilities like Sage mode and powerful techniques. During his trips around the world, he also gained multiple powerful artifacts that will appear often. Expect more minor crossovers!**

Now, onto some review responds!

JJP123: The pairing is indeed Naruto x harem and yes, Yukari will look at him as a brother figure.

dead man walking: Your review is answered in the previous statement.

book lover reader: Naruto is not and will never be a weakling.

grimreaper40045: Zetsu does not have access to Kaguya's powers. However, when he aids Naruto, he has very useful abilities like his sensory perception and nature transformation. However, since he isn't attached to White Zetsu, he doesn't have access to others like the Wood release.

 **Well, that wraps it up!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Hello everyone! My name is DarkNutDestroyer and here's a new chapter for the fanfic. Some of you commented in the previous chapter about how Naruto was weak. Here's a correction. Naruto is not weak. In the previous chapter, Naruto only used a fraction of his power because he's supposed to be undercover. If Naruto used his physical power to the fullest, he'd destroy his enemies in one second which would be suuuuuper boring! Also, he has many other abilities that will be used later on. I hope you are satisfied by this chapter and will continue reading this story. However, if you do not like this, no one forces you to stay and you can leave this story anytime. Now… onto the story! ****

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything!****

* * *

 ** **The Blood Runs Deep Into the Ground****

" _ _Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever… Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time… That is up to you.__ "

-Happy Masks Salesman -

Deshiko had always considered herself to be lucky.

She had power. She was beautiful and everyone looked at her with fear or admiration. She had everything! She was one of the main members of the Public Safety Committee and no one dared to oppose them! She was perfect! The best! The cream of the crop!

Yet…

Sometimes, it all felt like a lie…

-X-

Deshiko Deshi opened her eyes, her eyelids fluttering to the dimmed light that came from the window. She brought an arm to her throbbing head and winced when her hand came across a bruise. However, her head wasn't the only part hurt. Her entire body felt like it had passed through a grinder. Her legs felt like jelly and her back was killing her! Normally, she wouldn't feel any pain since she was a zombie but in her sealed form, all the damage her body had suffered came back to her in one excruciating rush that left her paralyzed. She remained still for a few moments, waiting for the pain to subsist.

When her thoughts became clear, she straightened herself up and observed her surroundings. It seemed like someone brought her back to her dorm. Finally, she decided to stand up.

Deshiko lifted her covers but froze when she saw her body covered with bruises. Luckily, it seemed like the person who brought her here had treated her wounds and covered them with bandages. However, she blushed when realizing that she was wearing no clothes whatsoever underneath them

Seeing that she had no clue on where she was, she swung her legs to the side of the bed, carefully putting her feet on the ground and stood up shakily and trying desperately not to fall. After a few wobbly steps, she finally managed to walk without looking like a complete drunkard. She looked around and saw clean clothes neatly folded on the couch. Walking to them, the red head saw a note placed on the pile. Picking it up, she opened it and read: " _ _Please put on those clothes. Your old ones were too torn up to be salvageable so I burned them. I brought you here and treated your wounds. I also made you breakfast! Have a nice day zombie-chan!__ " The note was accompanied with a drawing of a chibi Naruto giving her the peace sign.

Deshiko crushed the note in her palm as a vein popped on her forehead.

The idiot! Damn it! How could she have forgotten about him! This infuriating blonde not only blocked her most powerful attack but also seemed to have saved her and brought her here! He had humiliated her! She will never forgive him!

Also, those were her favorite clothes! Resigning herself to the loss of her precious possessions, she grabbed the clothes the blonde had given her and put them on. The clothes were simply the school's normal female uniform. She would've preferred the Public Safety Committee one but the other ones she had were currently being washed.

After putting on her clothes, she grabbed her trusty old bo staff leaning on a nearby wall and looked at her watch. She gasped when she realized that it was almost time to go to school.

"Shit!" she thought before quickly grabbing a couple of slices of toast that were lying on the table and her bag, hurrying out of her dorm.

She never noticed the masked figure observing her from the branch of a dead tree before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

-X-

Moka was confused. Taking another sip from her tomato juice can, she mused over what happened. After waking up, she had noticed she was on her bed. Naruto had left her a note saying that he had brought her here. It seemed like he had also made her breakfast which was very nice of him.

However, his identity was a complete mystery. She couldn't figure out what kind of monster he was or what powers he possessed. Yesterday, she saw him using ninja weaponry and she sensed a strange energy from his body. Even her other half couldn't figure what it was. She had consulted her book on monsters but nothing came out. Perhaps Naruto was a hybrid or a completely different species. Resolving herself to ask him later, she finished her breakfast-which was delicious-before packing her things and leaving.

She never noticed the masked blonde closing the door behind her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-X-

" _ _Well, it seems like zombie-chan and Moka-chan are fine."__ thought Naruto. After having brought Deshiko to her dorm, he had left a clone to take care of her while he brought Moka back to hers, also leaving a doppelganger with her. He had the returned to his apartment to take care of a few things. Namely taking care of Deshiko's problem. It seems like her seal contained memory modification seals. Luckily, he had also studied this world's seals, hoping to find a way to come back to his world. Unfortunately, the seals of this world were heavily less sophisticated from those of his world. They also required Youki to function properly. At least he could create seals that could be used by monsters. Naruto had worked all night on the seal, trying to find a solution. Finally, the work paid off and the final result laid on the desk in front of him.

"You honestly think it would work?" asked a voice.

"Zetsu, seals are very complicated and nothing is quite certain. However, I verified this seal several times through the night and I am quite certain it'll work." lectured Naruto to the black orb floating over his shoulder. "I think I can fix Deshiko's seal by overlapping it with another one. That way, I can fix and replace old symbols while the reviving ones stay intact. My clone sent me a copy of hers while she was unconscious so I can be sure it won't mess with the original one."

"Yeah. You don't want to modify her seal just for her to turn back to the corpse she usually was." He said before adding in a dark chuckle "Would be fun to watch though."

"Zetsu."

"Yes?"

"Wou ** **ld**** ****you kindly shut up?**** " Naruto said while the image of a grinning demonic kitsune appeared behind his head.

"Aye sir!" The sweating black orb said before it quickly went back to the gem incrusted in his gauntlet.

"That's more like it." thought Naruto before standing up, dusting himself up and walking towards the door.

He had a zombie to cure and no one was going to stop him.

A certain Yōko suddenly shivered; feeling like something terrible was going to happen to him. He then shrugged and went back to torturing a poor student.

-X-

"Man, how should I do it?" thought Naruto while looking at the seal he was holding. He had finished the seal but didn't know when or how he was going to give it to Deshiko. He was walking to the school and realized that he didn't know how to give the seal to the girl, leaving him in this conflict.

"You were so excited to give it to her and didn't think about how you were going to deliver the message to her?" remarked sharply Zetsu. "Did you honestly think walking to her and saying: 'Hi! Moka and I kicked your ass yesterday but don't be sad! It seems like you're controlled by your seal and someone erased your memories! Luckily I made this seal to fix it!' Yeah right. It'll lead to a disaster. Just forget about that girl. It isn't like she's important to us in any way."

Naruto looked at the gauntlet and thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging. "Nah. It's way more fun to do the "Low Chaos" path. Way better to save Dunwall without looking like a complete dick."

Naruto then covered the gauntlet with his sleeve, effectively muffling Zetsu's voice before continuing on his way to school while thinking about what course of action to take.

However, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a pained cry from the forest. The sound seemed to be coming from near the incinerator. Curious, he sealed the paper in his eye and then walked down the road, putting the task at the back of his head. He now had someone to help.

After a few seconds, he arrived in a clearing where he saw a collapsed girl calling for help. She had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. However, something was familiar about her…

Wait… that headband! It couldn't be!

"Kurumu?" he cried out, eyes wide open.

"Naruto?" the girl cried back.

-X-

"And this is how I ended up in this school." ended Naruto. He then turned towards the girl, looking her up and down and noticing the changes she went through. The only piece of clothing that hasn't changed was the headband he had offered her at her birthday.

The two of them were sitting together on a fallen tombstone. School having been completely been forgotten from their minds.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting to meet you in this school. I thought you were living somewhere in Japan writing pervy books."

"Well, I was but my parents forced to go to school to, you know, 'enjoy youth'." So here I am, chatting with you. When was the last time I saw you? A year and a half?" Naruto said, lying through his teeth.

"Two years to be precise." Kurumu replied before a comfortable silence settled between them.

While looking discretely at her, he recalled how they met.

During one of his trips across the globe, he had come across a nesting place for succubi. After nearly getting raped and/or shredded in pieces several times by angry flying succubi, he managed to get into an agreement with their leader and managed to get away unscathed (mostly).

After the negotiations, he had explored the town. The inhabitants were suspicious at first but, as time came by; they slowly accepted him and even helped him in certain occasions.

One day, he stumbled upon a group of succubi harassing a younger one. He had then chased them away and went to help the girl. This is how he met Kurumu. The unlikely pair had quickly become friends.

However, the day of his departure quickly came and they had to separate. The parting was hard breaking but they promised each other that they'd meet again.

And this meeting finally came this fated day.

-X-

Kurumu had lost all hope of seeing Naruto again, her only ray of sunshine had disappeared from her life.

After his departing back at her home, she fell in depression. Having lost her only friend, she had found herself extremely lonely. Her mother, worried about her apparent isolation, had sent her to Youkai Academy in hopes of her finding a true friend. When Kurumu arrived, she was… strangely disappointed. It was just so… so boring! The masse of students was only consisting of faceless strangers with no distinctive personalities. She had quickly got bored out of her mind.

However, she had a duty to her home and had to find her Destined One. So, she had spent the next few days slowly seducing the entire male population of the school. It wasn't actually hard, they already had a tremendously high libido anyway. She never considered any of them friends but the simple fact of having them admire her had boosted her ego and forget about her solitude. She felt like she was important.

But everything went downhill when a certain pink haired vampire came to the campus.

When she heard of her the first time, she merely scoffed and ignored her. She grew quickly concerned after witnessing entire ranks of her slave army desert her for the seemingly more beautiful girl. While plotting her revenge, she heard in the hallway a group of girls talking about Moka. Apparently, she had rejected all the boys' proposals and actually got herself a boyfriend.

Kurumu originally planned on stealing the boy from Moka as a form of revenge before turning him into an obedient slave.

However, the newly revealed identity of the said boyfriend as Naruto changed everything. All of her carefully plans were useless, her legions of submissive zombies were all for nothing since she already found her one and only, her darling, her everything.

Except he was in a relationship with Moka.

Fuck.

'Well,' thought Kurumu. 'I can always think about it later; now I'll just enjoy spending time with my husband.'

She then moved closer to the boy before pursuing their conversation.

-X-

Where was the idiot?

She had searched all over the school for him and haven't found him! He had frickin' blonde hair and whiskers marks! Where could he possibly be hiding? She had asked everyone; even going as far as threatening a few weaklings. Unfortunately, her searching was fruitless and even his dorm was empty!

As Deshiko was musing over her next move while eating a sandwich she stole from an unlucky student, she heard rapid footsteps behind her.

She was surprised when a pink blur suddenly tackled her to the ground. The two of them rolled around, fighting and scratching each other. Finally, they settled down and Deshiko took a good look at her assailant. It was the pink haired bitch from yesterday!

"YOU!" they simultaneously screamed while pointing an accusing finger towards each other.

Deshiko was pissed that the pink haired banshee suddenly attacked her so she quickly yelled. "What the fuck! Why did you suddenly tackle me, you bitch!"

Moka was taken aback from her foul language but quickly shrugged it off and yelled back at her: "What did you do to Naruto?!"

"That idiot? I didn't do shit to him! In fact, I was searching for him for all the fucking morning and couldn't find him!"

"Wait, so you didn't see him either?" Moka asked her, clearly confused.

"What, did he ditch you or something? Maybe he got tired of you and went to another girl, huh?" she said, mocking her by laughing in an obnoxious manner.

Moka's face reddened to the point of matching her hair color (which was surprising because of her anemia) and stomped away in furious anger.

Deshiko was about to throw at the back of her head her half eaten lunch when she noticed something at the corner of her eye.

Wasn't that… Naruto?

-X-

Naruto and Kurumu were now walking together to school, animatedly chatting about what they've done during their life. The succubus carefully avoided talking about her life back at home.

"I can't believe you still have that headband! Are you sure you don't want a new one?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, it's alright Naruto! I don't need to change it, it's perfectly alright as it is!"

"If you say so."

A sudden high voice made both of them jump and look towards the source.

 **"NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!** "

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw an irate redhead stomp towards him, bo staff in her hand. He quickly ran away, leaving dust in his wake. Deshiko continued to run after him, leaving Kurumu and Moka together.

Well that was a recipe for disaster.

Kurumu strode toward the vampire, eyes gazing over her shapely figure. She was annoyed to see that the rumors about her beauty weren't unfounded. She stopped right before her, her shapely legs stood firmly apart from each other in a posture filled with contempt. She crossed her arms beneath her bosom, making her already bountiful breasts more noticeable.

"Sooooooo, you're the famous Moka Akashiya, aren't you?" she asked in a slow tone.

"Yes. And you are?" replied Moka, eyes narrowing. She was wary of the girl standing in front of her. She didn't like the way she and Naruto walked together and how the side of her breast brushed his arm she was holding tightly.

"Oh, I am Kurumu, Naruto's **wife**." The atmosphere suddenly thickened considerably as all surrounding sound died down. The students that were witnessing the unfolding fight quickly understood that it was their cue to leave and ran away, leaving both of the girls alone.

"What did you say?" Anger permeated her voice and Kurumu swore she saw the gem incrusted in the pinkette's rosary become a slitted eye that glared at her.

"I think you heard me well, __bitch__. Naruto belongs to me and no one else, especially not to a tramp like you!" she screamed as her nails elongated to become long sharp crimson nails. Moka replied by releasing great amounts of Youki that manifested in a black cloud of miasma outside of her body. Confrontation seemed to be imminent and it seemed like blood would stain the school grounds.

-X-

"So, what you're saying is that, if I put this seal on mine, it'd unlock my sealed memories?" she asked indecorously.

"Yep!" Naruto acquiesced. He was now tied to a tree with thick ropen Deshiko seemed to hide in her backpack. He was now trying-and failing- to convince her to take the seal he created after he unsealed it from his eye and explainingto her about the secrets hidden in the one she had and asked her to simply put it on it, which led to the situation he was in.

"And you honestly believe I will simply do it without asking questions?"

"Yep!"

"Are you fucking retarded?" she screamed as she hit him again with her metallic bo staff. However, she was surprised when she saw that instead of hitting the stupidly grinning blonde, she hit a wooden log.

"What?" Deshiko then froze when she heard any icy voice behind whisper those words into her ear.

" _ _I'm sorry zombie-chan, but you don't have any choice in the matter.__ "

The seal she was holding tightly suddenly appeared in his hand. Surprised, she didn't have time to react before Naruto slammed it onto her forehead. The seal shinned brightly as it disappeared into the skin.

Deshiko furiously tried to punch him in the teeth but he easily parried.

"Motherfucke…" she stopped when she saw her vision darkening as her thoughts became blurry. The last thing she saw was a grinning blonde smiling at her prone form.

Naruto quickly rushed to catch her collapsing form before carefully laying her against a nearby tree. He then went to sit down on front on her on a half buried tombstone before sending out a clone to check on the girls he left earlier. He then sealed the area with his eye before hiding it with his eye patch. When he made sure that all of them were functioning properly, he nodded to himself and took from one of his numerous hidden pockets a pack of cigarettes. He lit one with a minor katon jutsu and put it between his teeth. He lazily watched the smoke swirl in the air.

"Now, it's now all on you, zombie-chan. Good luck, cuz you're gonna need it."

-X-

Where in the heavens was she?

After that blonde bastard had slapped that seal onto her, she had found herself in a dirty sewer with knee high water. Did the blonde throw her in it? It seemed unlikely, but still remained a possibility. In the meanwhile, she still had to find a way out of this fucking place. She walked around, navigating through a maze of long corridors. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she stumbled in an open room. The room was huge, easily taller than the school. The back of the room was obscured by darkness. She turned around to return to his steps, but found out that the opening by which she entered had disappeared. Seeing as there was nowhere else to go, she fearfully approached the shadows. Like the opening of curtains, the shadows lifted and she witnessed a giant ball of fire floating in the air. However, it seemed to be restrained by golden chains attached to the walls. A sudden voice behind her made her jump in fright. What was with people these days always creeping on you!

"Ah, it seems like you found your soul." She twirled around with her fists raised, ready to inflict pain to whoever crept on her. Her face turned into one of confusion when she noticed that no one was there.

"Down here, you stupid idiot."

Her eyes were drawn towards the ground as she beheld a… floating ball?

A mouth lined with sharp white teeth and round pupil less eyes appeared on the dark surface of the thing. It grinned at her with malevolent eyes.

"Who the hell are you!?" she screamed while pointing at it.

"I am an energy being impersonating the will of a god. You can call me Zetsu. However, all you need to know is my name and nothing else. Don't bother asking me anything else about my life."

"Well, okay. Now Zetsu, where are we?"

"We're in your mindscape. This sewer is the representation of your soul. I was sent in here by Naruto to help the process."

"What process?"

"The process to regain the memories you lost!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not amnesic!"

"Oh poor, poor zombie-chan. You are so naïve! You're dead! You died when you were young and when you were revived and your soul attached to it with the seal, the perpetrators also modified the seal so that your memories would remain in the Underworld while they replaced them with fake ones to obtain your unquestionable loyalty! They used you, turning you into their puppet and you fell right into their trap! Your "love" for Kuyo is an illusion! He was the one who killed your parents because your mother was a Kishin and your father a human and the one who paid the creators of your seal to modify it. Your whole life is based on one big fat lie!"

Deshiko widened her eyes in horror as the horrible words slipped from his mouth.

"You're lying!"

"I can prove to you that everything I said is true. Follow me." The dark entity said while quickly flying towards the giant fireball he called her soul. They stopped in front of it and Zetsu quickly approached it as symbols appeared all over the walls, shinning of a ghostly blue.

"This ball of fire is your soul. The chains restraining it are the representation of your false memories. The seals are already starting to decrypt the true ones from the false. It won't be a long process since I created a link between the Underworld and this mindscape. Your real memories are already arriving. The process is completely automatic but it only needs one last key.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You." He said, appearing right before her face, making her recoil in shock.

"W-What?"

"Don't forget that this is your mindscape. It is a representation of your mind. Any changes brought to this place need your direct permission. After all, your word is absolute here. Naruto is offering you a golden opportunity for revenge and redemption. So," he asked in a chilling tone that reminded her of Naruto's. "What do you decide?"

 ** **Chapter end!****

* * *

 ** **Finished! I'm sorry for how long it ttok me to finish it. Last chapter, some people had a negative view of my story, which saddened me greatly. I understand that not everyone can like this story but it doesn't mean that it gives you the right to be offensive. I accept criticism as it is to be expected from such an awesome thing as fanfiction but please don't insult me or my story. I am not paid and I also have a life. Also, I'm not very good at writing and I work my ass off to make my stories as enjoyable as possible so please don't make reviews that could hinder my writing and by extension, ruin the experience for those that like this fic and support it. Now that things are clarified, onto the questions!****

 ** **Voidprince: I'm not sure if I should add in girls from other animes but it could happen later on. I'll think about it.****

 ** **Darkjaden: Naruto still has Six Paths mode. Unfortunately, I won't be using as it will make Naruto too overpowered. Also, since he's stuck in this world, he wants to think about a solution in peace and not attract attention.****

 ** **Jetzer0: I understand your point of view but hear me out. I made the monsters stronger as to not make the fights boring. Also, Naruto's chakra coils have been damaged by Kyuubi's parting since his body had grown accustomed to Kurama's chakra. Finally, a story in which Naruto just wrecks things up can be enjoyable but this not one of them. Naruto is strong but monsters are about as strong as him in physical power but don't worry! Naruto won't use Nature chakra in every fight.****

 ** **Juusanbi no Shinju: Your question is answered above.****

 ** **Well, that wraps it up!****

 ** **Like it? Hate it? Please review!( But no flames please!)****


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, it's me DarkNutDestroyer. As you have seen, I haven't updated this story for a long time as I didn't know what to do. I read the story again and I was dissatisfied with what I've done. I am in a dilemma; should I continue it and risk turning it into a disaster or making a rewrite. I really don't know. Please give me suggestions or PM me. If I do make a rewrite, I don't want to make the same mistakes so please tell me your opinion on the subject.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! The remake is out! Check it out if you want. I changed a lot of things and I hope it is for the better. Please give me some feedback so I know if I have to correct some mistakes. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and happy new year 2016!

-DarkNutDestroyer


End file.
